


The Sickness

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweaty palms, the rapid heart beat, the flushed cheeks...Raven was sure of it, she'd never been more sure of anything in her life, in fact. Raven was certain.</p>
<p>She was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sickness

The Sickness | FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven was sure of it, she'd never been more sure of anything in her life, in fact. Raven was certain.

She was dying.

"Ga-Garfield! I-I'm not sure what's happening! I feel lightheaded and I can't breathe. I'm going to need you to call Cyborg. Tell him he needs to leave Titans East right away."

"Oh my god! Raven! Are you okay?!"

"I-I don't know. Out of nowhere I just started feeling unusual, my stomach is churning, and my heart...it's racing. For no reason at all! M-my hands, they feel clammy a-and my knees...they're weak. I-I don't know what could have happened! I was just sitting here and all of a sudden you were here and you told me...!" Raven feels a lightbulb go off in her head and suddenly she wishes more than anything, that she really WAS dying.

"Oh. Well, this is awkward." Raven states nervously.

"What-what is it?" Beast Boy asks uncertainly, unsure if she was still mentally stable or if the sickness had taken over her brain.

"Oh nothing! It's nothing. Nevermind about calling Cyborg, it was a false alarm. I'm alright now, really Beast Boy. I think I'm just going to go lie down for awhile in my room." Raven said walking towards the door as she talked.

"Uh, um, okay then. S-see you later? I guess." Beast Boy said rubbing his neck and turning back to face his video game.

However, Raven stopped in the doorway before turning back to face him. He glanced over when he heard her voice.

"Gar?" She said timidly.

"Yeah Rae?" He called over his shoulder, his thumbs furiously attacking the buttons of his controller as he blasted enemy after enemy. Just one more left...!

"I love you too" She stated.

His controller dropped to the floor as he spun around, but she was already gone. In big flashing letters the screen displayed: YOU LOSE!

Beast Boy however, was quite certain, that he'd won.


End file.
